about hat
by Nightlock Fire
Summary: Tentang topi,nami dan luffy


Jiahahahahaha *ketawa setan

Saya datang lagi minna!

Dan tentu saja dengan fic luna, khekhekhekhe..

Ga usah banyak bicara deh,langsung ke tkp.

Disclaimer: one piece punya saya (dilaporin ke polisi ma oda sensei)

"jadi..kita tersesat nih?"

"sepertinya begitu.."

Nami ingin marah dan tertawa sekaligus mendengar jawaban luffy yang super santai itu,mereka seharusnya pergi bersama-sama untuk menjelajah pulau ini,tapi tanpa disangka-sangka marine sudah menunggu dan bersiap menangkap semua kru menghindari pertempuran,mereka kabur berpencar dan nami kini tersesat bersama luffy,ditempat yang asing ini.

"hmmm…" nami bergumam sambil meneliti keadaan ini ramai,seperti pusat beberapa kios pakaian dan..

Nami tersenyum senang melihat sebuah toko yang terletak paling ujung.

"luffy,kita kesana yuk.." ajak nami sambil menunjuk toko itu.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat toko itu lebih jelas.

"apa itu toko daging? Aku lapar nami…" kata luffy memelas.

" ya itu toko daging.." jawab nami tak sabar sambil menyeret luffy.

" benar itu toko daging?" luffy bertanya sekali lagi sambil menatap nami curiga.

"iya..iya.." jawab nami ngasal,sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengajak luffy ke toko itu,tapi dengan marine yang mencari mereka disekeliling pulau,tempat teraman adalah dekat kaptennya ini.

"kau tidak bohong kan nami?"

"tidak…" kata nami menyakinkan dengan senyum iblisnya

"kyaaaa..topi ini lucu sekali…" kata nami antusias sambil mengambil topi berwarna oranye itu dari raknya. "ya kan luffy?"

Luffy tidak menjawab,dia hanya mengamati sambil manyun.

"kau bohong!" kata luffy sebal "katanya ini toko daging.,kita malah masuk ke toko topi.."

"memangnya aku bilang begitu?" jawab nami cuek sambil memilah-milah beberapa topi dirak.

"tentu saja.." teriak luffy "dan sekarang kita malah di toko aneh ini.."

"sssttt..pelankan suaramu baka.." nami berdesis marah dan cepat-cepat mendekap mulut luffy dengan tangannya. "dan jangan bilang ini toko aneh.."

" tentu saja ini tokoh aneh,karna menurutku tidak ada toko sebagus toko dag.."

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" suara seorang penjaga toko memotong ucapan dan keluh kesah dan luffy menoleh otomatis,dan terlihatlah seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum ramah.

"dimana kah toko daging terdekat dari si..."

"apakah ada topi dengan model ini tapi berwarna merah?"nami bicara dengan nada tinggi,menenggelamkan suara luffy barusan.

"ehh..ya tentu ada..." kata penjaga itu sambil menatap bingung nami yang saling melotot dengan luffy. "silahkan ikut saya.."

Sejurus kemudian,

"ini topi yang paling populer saat ini.." penjaga toko itu memberikan sebuah topi berwarna hijau cerah itu ke nami.

"wah..topi ini bagus sekali.." seru nami kagum.

"dan ini untuk pasangan,jadi cocok untuk dipakai nona dan pacar nona itu.."

Gadis penjaga itu mengerling luffy penuh arti.

"eh..di.. pacarku!" seru nami panik

Luffy yang sejak tadi melihat keluar jendela mulai menoleh.

" Pacar itu apa? Apa bisa dimakan?" ucapnya lugu.

"eh?" penjaga toko itu berekspresi seakan luffy baru mengatakan besok kiamat.

"maaf!" kata nami panik dan menarik luffy."terima kasih saran topinya..aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu..." sambil berkata begitu nami pun menyeret luffy ke balik rak.

Penjaga toko itu bengong,lalu tertawa kecil.

"pasangan itu manis sekali.."

"baka.." desis nami langsung sambil melototi luffy.

"aku salah apa?" kata luffy tak terima.

Nami menatap luffy sejenak sebelum menghela nafas lelah.

"sudahlah..." dan dia kembali meneliti topi-topi.

Sunyi diantara sibuk memilih sibuk menamati nami.

"nami..."

"ya? Wuahhh..." nami berseru kaget saat luffy tiba-tiba memakaikan topi jerami kesayangannya ke dia dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"shishishishi.."

"bodoh.." ucap nami kesal sambil membetulkan letak topi itu di kepalanya."kenapa tiba-tiba memakaikan topimu ke aku?"

"hmm..." luffy tidak berkata-kata tapi hanya memandang nami lekat-lekat.

"lu..luffy?" nami merasa pipinya mulai memanas di tatap begitu.

Luffy diam mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke nami.

"oi..oi.." seru nami panik sambil berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya."kau mau apa luffy?"

"shishishishishi..ternyata kau memang paling cocok pakai topiku.." kata luffy riang.

"sudahlah tidak usah beli topi,aku bersedia meminjamkan topiku kapanku kau mau kok.." sambung luffy ringan

"a..aku.." nami tergagap,wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"ya kan?" luffy tersenyum kecil,yang membuat nami makin merona

"baiklah.." kata nami lemah sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"wuahhh..kenyang!" kata luffy puas. "terima kasih sudah menraktirku nami.."

"ya sama-sama.." kata nami sambil tersenyum kecil.

"tapi..kok tumben kau menraktirku nami? Jangan-jangan nanti ini akan dicatat dalam bon hutangku untukmu ya..." kata luffy horor

"baka.." kata nami geli. "tentu saja tidak..mood ku sedang baik..itu saja.."

"benar?" kata luffy memastikan.

Nami tersenyum kecil,menyentuh topi yang kini bertengger manis di rambut oranyenya.

Selesai!

Tamat!

Dengan kegaje-an tingkat akut.T.T

Review?


End file.
